<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>helpless by sorrysap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451366">helpless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrysap/pseuds/sorrysap'>sorrysap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Idk what to tag this as, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrysap/pseuds/sorrysap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix wasn’t a dreamer. His nights were very much uneventful. Every now and then, he’d see his friends, his father, his brother, or himself, but he’d learned to forget as soon as he’d wake up. However things have changed since then, since the war, since meeting Bernadetta Von Varley. Tonight, Felix would have a dream he’d never forget, whether he’d like to or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fic thing i literally dont write at all. kill me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>He awoke with a start. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, Felix sat upright and examined himself. His hair was down and he was dressed in a light button-up shirt and woolen pants; his nightclothes. It seemed to be morning, judging from the obnoxiously bright sunlight that shone on himself and his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something was off. Everything felt… light, and fuzzy. Unreal. He held his head, trying to recall where he’d been the day prior, when suddenly he heard a soft voice—</p><p>“Feeelix?” </p><p>His eyes snapped open again and he whipped around to face the voice. When he did, his face hit something; a finger which was now poking him in the cheek. He blinked at the familiar sight. “Bernadetta?” </p><p>It was indeed her, round faced, cleanly cut violet locks and steel grey eyes. She was kneeling beside his bed, wearing nothing but a white nightgown and the usual ribbon in her hair.<br/>
“Hehe, gotcha!” she giggled, giving his face a few more prods before resting her head on her arms.</p><p>“Why... are you in my room?” Felix asked, dumbfounded. She only let out a dreamy sigh in response. Felix jumped a bit when the usually shy and timid recluse stood up suddenly and sat on the edge of his bed, gaze still on him. For some reason he couldn’t look away from his reflection in her eyes, and he felt his face warm. Is this a dream? This was extremely out of character for her.</p><p>“Because… I like you,” Bernadetta said hushedly, barely loud enough for him to hear. </p><p>Well that was hardly an answer to his question.<br/>
Yeah, this was definitely a dream, Felix thought. But why am I…? </p><p>He must’ve been making a troubled expression because the recluse leaned in closer to him, pressing their foreheads together. “Are you feeling okay, Felix?” This snapped Felix out of his thoughts and he jerked away on instinct. “I’m-- I’m fine,” he said sternly, trying to keep his composure.</p><p>Bernadetta sulked. “Oh... is it that you just don’t like me?” she pouted, looking up at him sadly. Felix felt his chest wrench upon seeing her make that face.<br/>
“Uh, no,” he held his hands up. “That’s not what I—“ He stopped abruptly upon the sudden feeling of Bernadetta’s palms against his own. Their fingers intertwined, and she gave his hands a light squeeze. She smiled at him, and so genuinely. Felix shrunk under her gaze, the beating of his heart thundering in his ears.</p><p>“I’m so glad… You’re so sweet, y’know,” she cooed. “And strong… but gentle,” She brought their hands down. Glancing at the floor, she paused for a moment, before continuing.<br/>
“That’s what I like about you.”<br/>
Felix seriously thought he was going to pass out. </p><p>He was a soldier, a warrior. He’d always managed to keep a cool and collected demeanor, especially during these times of war; but right now, in whatever situation this was, Felix felt completely and utterly helpless. Bernadetta let go of his hands and was now kneeling on his bed, her whole body facing him, hands in her lap and silver eyes twinkling. She smelled like vanilla and lavender.</p><p>Bernadetta Von Varley was enchanting. Alluring. Mystifying. Felix hadn’t thought much of her at first. At surface level, all she seemed to be was a weak, scared girl who didn’t have a place on the battlefield. But over the years, during their brief moments as classmates, and throughout this war, he realized that Bernadetta was not weak. She’d only shared details of her past with him once, and knowing the things she’d been through, how much she’d suffered, how she still remained so good, well, it filled him with... all sorts of emotions. </p><p>Just the other day, Felix recalled, they had spent a quiet evening at the training grounds. As he was honing his swordsmanship, the recluse sat against a column, sketching. Not much was said between them, but it was nice. He found comfort in these simple moments they shared, and she seemed to enjoy his company as well. Felix would never admit it, but he held her… those moments with her dear.</p><p>The warrior was still frozen, and Bernadetta took this opportunity to give him a light kiss on the nose. His eyes widened in surprise. “Wh— Berna—“ She quickly gave him another on his cheek before he'd had the time to process the first. He had to look away. Then she laughed (probably at whatever absurd face he was making), and it was lovely.</p><p>She inspired him to be better. Being around her, he felt that he could let down his guard and truly be himself. He’d known tragedy all his life, and pushed away his family, friends, and emotions because he saw them as weakness. And if he was weak, he was dead. All of them were. But Bernadetta taught him that showing compassion wasn’t vulnerability, it was resilience. Among all the horrors of the world, she was a single ray of innocence, of hope, and Felix wanted to protect that. For the rest of his life, maybe.</p><p>“Felix…” He flinched at her voice amongst the silence. He was terrified. Terrified of how this twisted dream of his would continue, what else his mind had in store for him. He wanted to wake up already, but truthfully, another small part of him didn't. The bed creaked as the recluse leaned in close, her arms at both his sides, trapping him under her. </p><p>“I love you so much,” Bernadetta sighed with half-lidded eyes. “Please... will you stay by my side?”</p><p>And with those words, Felix officially lost his mind. </p><p>“Yes,” the word slipped out of his mouth without thought. “I…” His body no longer felt like his own, he was smitten, defeated. Her face reddened and she beamed at him, giggling like a child. Felix could’ve sworn he saw stars in her eyes. Swiftly, she kissed him on the lips, for only a split-second, though to him it felt like an eternity.<br/>
“I-I love you,” he heard himself stammer. He sounded like such a fool, all composure lost, but he didn’t care anymore. This whole thing was a dream, he knew that, but it felt so real. He wanted it to be real. Bernadetta was illuminating, as if her very self emanated love and light. He wanted to bask in her forever. “I love you, Bernadetta. You mean the world to me,” he admitted. She laughed again at that. </p><p>She’d suddenly wrapped him in her embrace, a bit too tightly. “I-I’m so happy,” she exclaimed, her voice shaking. Her hold on him released and he saw that she was crying. Her watery silver eyes were dazzling. Felix felt the corners of his mouth relax into a smile upon the sight. Reaching out a hand, he brushed aside some violet hairs obscuring her face. Bernadetta’s eyes widened for a moment, but then she too grinned from ear-to-ear.<br/>
“Felix,” she breathed. She put her arms around his shoulders, her face slowly leaning towards his own. Felix followed, eyelids drifting shut, head in the clouds, ready to be hers forever. “Felix…” she said again. He could feel her hot breath against his lips. His body felt lighter, and lighter...</p><p>“...Felix.”</p><p>“FELIX!”</p><p>His head jerked upright, eyes still half-closed. His head was spinning. “Ugh, what…?” he muttered, voice raspy. Rubbing his eyes, his vision slowly adjusted to the dim light and he realized that he was in his dorm and had just woken up. For real, this time. A pounding at the door snapped him out of his brief daze.<br/>
“Felix! It’s morning, time to get up!” The voice belonged to none other than Sylvain. “The professor’s got us doing some early morning drills, come on!”<br/>
Felix sat up in his bed for a moment, unmoving, processing what had just happened. He then slowly grabbed his pillow, pressed his face against it and, with every ounce in his body, he screamed.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>“Took you long enough! Jeez, the professor’s probably-- woah. You seriously look like crap!”</p><p>“Shut it.”</p><p>“What, didn’t sleep well last night? Have a bad dream or something?”</p><p>“...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>47.4995° N, 122.0086° W &lt;-- location of my dead body</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>